bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry Guppies 4
Plot The guppies are at it the fourth time...and that's because they're waiting for pizza! Story is written by PinkiePie6. Transcript It was midnight, a time where everyone in Bubbletucky is peacefully asleep (obviously)...except for Molly. She was having trouble sleeping, not because of a nightmare, but because her stomach growled unhappily due to coming home from school too late because she had to do something, and she came home so late she didn't have time to eat, so she was forced to go to bed without anything. Molly sighed, getting up and rubbing her still-growling tummy. She groggily gets off the bed and puts on a bathrobe, but she was too tired to button it up. She makes her way downstairs to the kitchen while carefully trying not to make a sound. And she did. Molly opens the fridge, and surprise and a bit of disappointment was on her face. All there is left is one lone blueberry and a carton of milk. "Ugh. Mom and Dad did it again." She groaned to herself. "Of course I'd come to check the fridge and they literally forgot to go buy food." Her stomach growled again. She rubs it, sighing and eyeing the berry again. Her stomach lets out more gurgles as she picks up the berry and looks at it. Sighing one more time, Molly pops the thing into her mouth and chews on it. Apparently, it does not do much to satisfy her and her insides as her still-empty tummy lets out more growls, but it sounded louder than before. Molly rubs it. "Obviously, that's not enough to fill me up." Molly said to herself and sighs. Feeling a bit thirsty, she takes the carton, takes a glass cup, and pours it in. She puts the carton back in the fridge and takes the cup with her. She drank her milk while going back to her bedroom. The pink-haired girl sets the cup on a desk next to her bed and goes back into her bed. She rubs her growling tummy, and tries to fall back asleep. ---------- Molly woke up from the sound of her still-empty stomach gurgling. She yawned and sat back up, looking at the clock. It's 8:50. The girl gasped loudly. "I'm gonna be late!" She said. In a hurry, Molly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. The pink-haired girl frantically looked around and found her backback. Feeling prepared, she exits her home and hurriedly rushes down to the path leading to her preschool. When she got there, she found the door closed. "Oh no." She said, rubbing her growling stomach. She sets her backback down and looks through her window; no one is there. Hearing her stomach growl again, she backs away from the door. "Did they...go on a field trip without me?" Molly said disappointedly. "I bet they're all having a great time without me." She sighs, her stomach gurgles its own disappointment. She rubs it, and it cries out again. And again. And a third time. Molly slowly rubs her stomach. "There, there, tummy. I feel you." Molly said to no one in particular. "Well, I guess we should go back home, right?" Her stomach growls in response. "Yeah. I agree. Let's go." Molly said with a small smile. She picks up her backpack and goes back to her home. On her way, she saw Deema in the flowerbed, wearing a brown vest and pink-lensed shades (its the same outfit she wore in We Totally Rock during the shop segment). When the blonde girl saw her, she waves. "What’s up, Molls?" Deema greeted her. She suddenly gave her a funny look. "Hey, interesting coat you're wearing there." Molly shoots her a funny look. "Oh, it's actually called vintage fashion..." Her stomach growls with increasing hunger. Deema was surprised to hear it. "Well, sounds like you've got a wild animal in there." Deema said, laughing until she fell on her back in the grass. Her own stomach growls. "Listen to that. My tummy is empty, just like yours is." "What, you forgot to eat breakfast again?" Molly said jokingly, laughing over the growling of her stomach. Deema sits back up. "Well, yeah. I was just so excited about a movie that's coming on TV, that I literally forgot to have breakfast." Her stomach growls. "And, uh, yeah...that was it." "So what are you doing out here?" Molly asks. "Oh, actually I was gonna ask you something? Why are you carrying your backpack?" The blond female asked. Molly's stomach lets out more gurgles. "Well...I just thought today is Monday." "But it's Saturday!" Deema says, laughing. "So you wanna hang out or somethin'?" "How about at my house?" Molly suggested happily. "I could order pizza. My mom gave me money in case I want to buy something." "PIZZA?!?" Deema yelled excitedly over the gurgling of her tummy. "PIZZAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She falls to the ground. "Best...Saturday...I've...ever...had...in...my...life!" Deema said in between tummy gurgles of her own. Molly laughed, her own stomach gurgled loud enough to be heard from a mile away. "Well let's go." Deema said, rubbing her gurgling stomach. "I think our tummies are trying to announce ourselves." "Yeah." Molly said, her stomach gurgled loud enough to create an echo throughout the area. Both girls giggle. "Gosh, my tummy has never made rumbles this loud." "Me either." Deema said. "Come on." Both girl guppies swam to Molly's house, both have one hand on their gurgling tummies. ---------- Molly and Deema rub their stomachs when Molly holds the phone in another hand. "Are you calling?" Deema asks. "I'm so hungry." "I will right now." Molly tells her. She dials the phone for pizza. "Hello?" The pizzaman on the other line said. "Hello. Let me get a large double cheese, double pepperoni, please?" Molly states her order. "Okay. Gotcha." The pizzaman said. "Thank you. Your order will be on it’s way." She hangs up. Both tummies growl loud enough to echo throughout the entire house. Deema groans, lying on the floor on her back. "I hate waiting for food!" She whined. "Don't worry. It won't take long." Molly said to her. The girls sat at the couch. "We're waiting, we're waiting, we're waiting, we're waiting...." Their chant is interrupted by a doorbell. "Is that the pizzaman?!" Deema yells excitedly over the growling of her stomach. Molly goes to answer it. The other four guppies swam inside wearing different outfits. Gil wearing a white T-shirt, Goby wearing a green T-shirt, Oona wearing a lavender t-shirt, and Nonny wearing a yellow t-shirt. "Oh hey." Molly said over the growling of her stomach. "Nice of you to come in, guys." "We heard you two are ordering pizza." Gill said. "You were spying?!" Deema said, her tummy gurgling. "No Deema." Goby tries to calm her down. "Gil and I kinda...overheard you girls." "And they told me and Nonny." Oona said. "And that's when we decided to come over." The orangehead said. "Great." Molly said. Her stomach gurgled unhappily and much louder than ever. "Molly, why are you being so grumbly?" Oona asks worriedly. "Don't worry. It's just my stomach." She rubs it. "I'm just so hungry." The other four guppies heard their own stomachs growl. "You all skipped breakfast from excitement, right?" Deema guessed. "How did you know?" Gil said, laughing. He heard a loud gurgle of an empty stomach that sounds like an angry lion. Gil looks over to his redheaded friend. "Was that you?" And it sure was, as the orangehead's stomach gurgled again. "Sorry." The guppies laughed. "Well, we're just waiting for pizza." Molly said. All six hop onto the couch. "We're waiting, we're waiting, we're waiting, we're waiting, we're waiting..." The doorbell rang. "Could that be it?" Deema asked excitedly. Molly opens the door, and on the doorstep is a pile of mail. She picks them up and closes the door; then she sets the mail on the coffee table and sat on the couch with her pals. "No, but...I guess we'll have to keep waiting." Molly said. --------- It is now 1:00 p.m. The six guppies are still on the couch waiting, but looking a bit tired and silence overcame them. It is suddenly shattered when all six tummies growled, echoing throughout the silence in the house. Deema rubs her tummy. "So hungry." She whined. The six tummies growled again. The blonde girl groans and lies down on her back. "Sooo hungry...." All six stomachs growled a third time. "We all are." Oona said to her blond friend. The doorbell rang. Molly goes to answer it. "Is it the pizzaman?!" Deema yells excitedly over the gurgling of her tummy. "No, just more mail." Molly said. Her own stomach voiced its own disappointment. She joins her friends on the couch again. "Looks like we're gonna wait even longer." Molly said to her friends. ----------- It is 8:40 p.m. The guppies wearily wait for their order. All their stomachs growled unhappily, loud enough for them to echo throughout the entire house, and probably enough to be heard outside the house. Suddenly, the silence is shattered. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNTTT PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Deema screamed over the growling over her stomach. Goby sighs, holding his own. "We know, Deema. We all want pizza." "Molly." Oona said. "Can you check the door again?" "No, because no one knocked or rang the doorbell." She said. The orangehead's tummy growled with increasing hunger. He rubs it. "Sorry again." --------- It is 9:15 p.m. Molly, Deema, and Nonny are asleep, while Gil, Goby, and Oona aren't. Gil slept next to Molly. His head rested on a pillow which he put against the wall, while Molly lies on her back. The blue-haired boy tried to sleep, but it was hard because of the noises. Noises from all six guppies. Not snoring, but the growls from six still-empty tummies. Gil wearily eyes Molly's partially-exposed midriff. He didn't know why, but he just looked at it. He could see her belly button and a bit of the light brown abdomen. The bluenette boy watched as he blearily looks at Molly's tummy, as it vibrated ever so slightly as it lets out very loud gurgles. "My tummy is so rumbly..." She said in her sleep, as her tummy lets out more gurgles. The bluenette boy chuckled a bit to himself before falling asleep. Oona eventually falls asleep, resting her head on the blondehead’s stomach, hearing it growl and gurgle constantly. Her own stomach gurgled and she rubs it. She sighs and goes back to sleep. Goby managed to fall asleep as well, but the loud gurgles from Nonny’s stomach kept him from having a good sleep. He blearily looks at his partially-exposed midriff. He tiredly watched his tummy vibrate a bit during every stomach growls. The orange one, sleepily, rubs it. Just then, a doorbell woke everyone up. Molly was the first to rush over and open it. On the doorstep...there it is. What they've all been waiting for....pizza! There are three boxes of it. "PIZZA'S HERE!!" Molly shouts over the growling over her stomach. She picks up the boxes and goes back inside. -------- It's morning; 7:00 a.m. All six guppies lay there on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. The two boxes are completely empty, except for one box which still has the last slice. None of them went for this one. The guppies held their bulging tummies. "Tummy full...room spinning..." Deema said. "I will eat no more." Nonny said. All six guppies groaned more. End of story. Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories